White
by Canelle
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with an unexpected girl. oneshot. for kounouri


Disclaimer: do not own Naruto. I'm a french writer, and I translate this fic for an other writer. My english is awful, sorry. I hope you will understand my story.  
  
WHITE  
  
by Canelle  
  
I do not understand.  
  
This girl is the only girl of all the ninja villages not to look at me. To say the truth, I did not look at she either.  
  
She did not grant even a glance to me, her eyes was fixed elsewhere, and I didn't care at all.  
  
I did not grant a glance either to she, like to all the others, all those which do not have any force.  
  
We were in the same class however, we made the examination of the chuunin together, but we never spoke one times.  
  
We did not exist one for the other.  
  
Then why? Why one day her image fixed in my eyes to never leave? she didn't do anything of special however. She was in a park playing with her small sister. So white. So pure in her white kimono. She greeted me politely, then again turned to her sister, without occupying more of me.  
  
Look at Me Hinata! Please, looks at me! Let me plunge in the white of your eyes! Reheatings me of your light!  
  
I really do not understand.  
  
Perhaps this is to see her playing with her sister, whereas my brother never wanted to play with me, which struck me. Such an amount of kindness.  
  
Perhaps my pride felt wounded to be ignored for the first time by a girl.  
  
Perhaps I felt sympathy to somebody whom one always compares to another member of the family, more shining?  
  
Perhaps I simply become aware of her existence for the first time.  
  
Perhaps is the attraction of the darkness for the light.  
  
perhaps this is the softness of spring.  
  
I do not know. I fell in love with her.  
  
For this day, I have done all to see her, in randomly street, in the places of practice, everywhere.  
  
For this day, I have done all so that she sees me. But she doesn't look at me. My power don't impressione her , she don't extasy in front of my prowesses. Every evening I am surrounded of a swarm of girls who ask me to go out with her. It don't interress me. I want just one of your glances, Hinata.  
  
Often the evening, I find her alone in the field of practice, being exerted without stoping, until exhaustion. Then I come practice too. I try to help her. she always thanks me, but she would have thanked for the same manner no matter whom. When tiredness is too strong, she sit by ground to take again his breath, I sit close to her, I wait until she rest .She speaks to me only seldom, even at these times , she keep silent. She is a quiet girl, She is a timid girl. I too almost do not speak. I always found the words useless. They are always useless. They will not help me to collect her glance, always far. Then I look her in silence. I look at the moon reflected in her eyes. She is so beautiful.  
  
When our team cross during missions, I see nothing any more but the sun of the hair of Naruto in your eyes. You looks at only him. Why him?! Why is he always my rival?! Why do you prefer the light to the darkness, moon girl? The light is not made for you, the sun masks your glare, whereas in the darkness you are queen, you shine.  
  
Please, look at me "Looks at me, Hinata."  
  
The words left without I realizing there. Sat both in the clearness of stars, silencers, I let my think too much rove, and the words have escaped me.  
  
Hinata looks at me. She looks at my face, she plunges her look in mine; "What there is, Sasuke?"  
  
"I wanted that you looks at me". She was surprised a little, but she continues to look at me, her eyes vis-a-vis with mine, her face turned towards mine, her lips so close to mine. A few tens of centimetres. A space which could quickly be crossed. Her eyes always looks at me, as if she scanned my heart; as if she wanted to bore the black of my pupils to see what they hide. This glance, a glance I waited since so a long time. Dazzled by his light, I close my eyes and my lips crosses the distance which separates us.  
  
It's soft. When we separate, she always looks at me, reddening, disturbed... but she didn't try to push me back. "Looks at me, Hinata. Look at me trying to obtain your heart."  
  
***************************************************  
  
I am disturbed.  
  
He did not really surprise me when he kiss me. My eyes had understood that he wanted to do it for a long time. But then why I let make? Now, I am disturbed more.  
  
You asked me to look at you... I did not know that my glance was so important for you. Then, since that , I look at you. And I am disturbed more and more.  
  
What touched me in you, it is not your force, it is not your beauty, it is not your intelligence, it is not your dark and mysterious side.  
  
What touched me in you, It is that you looked at me. You paid attention to me, you held account of my presence, you recognized my existence. For the third time, somebody looked at me and I felt to shine. Yes, when you looks at me, I have the impression to shine, to be the white moon illuminant your face, heating your glance.  
  
We looked at ourselves.  
  
What touched me, it is that you listened to me. I am a timid girl, I have difficulty to speak. But your ear is attentive to my weak voice. Far from the noise and uproar of the day, when we sit down side by side on the surface of practice, you hear me, you hear only me. For the third time, somebody was attentive with my words. And you answered me.  
  
We spoke each other.  
  
What touched me, it is that you resemble to me. You know the pain which make these words :"I believed the members of this clan stronger than that". You too know the weight of the name of a famous clan is heavy. You feel weak, too weak. You entraines all the time, you work without rest to become stronger.  
  
We understood ourself.  
  
What touched me... What filled me of heat... that you love me.  
  
However... Naruto, you also, you did all that for me. You looked at me, You listened to me, You supported me and encouraged. You fought for me. I admire you always as much. You are always for me an idol, a brulant sun. But it is not me whom you like. I know it. I sees it. For you, I am a friend. Then I would be your friend.  
  
Sasuke, you, you love me. Then when you will sit with me in the night and silence, I whisper you that I love you.  
  
END  
  
*******  
  
please be kind with my English. 


End file.
